


Reading The Tale Of Melody Anne Potter Chapter 1 : We Are Transported Back In Time & The Children Who Lived

by C_Multi_Fandoms_Girl19



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, harry potter fanfiction - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 12:26:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18073373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_Multi_Fandoms_Girl19/pseuds/C_Multi_Fandoms_Girl19
Summary: i do not own the rights to harry potter jk rowling does





	Reading The Tale Of Melody Anne Potter Chapter 1 : We Are Transported Back In Time & The Children Who Lived

3rd Persons POV :

It was a calm early evening the sun still had yet set. Everyone was inside in the living room at the burrow having a drink talking. Being happy that the war was finally over that everything was over and all was well. Ginny and Harry were sitting on a couch together, Ron and Hermione on another couch , Neville and Luna sitting next to Ron and Hermione and then finally Bill sitting on a single couch chair and Melody sitting on his lap bill wrapped his arms around her.

Melody's POV :

I sat down on Bill's lap and he wrapped his arms around my waist resting his hands on my stomach as I sat down I crossed my legs and leaned back in to Bill.

"I'm so glad we decided to do tonight"Luna said in her usual dreamy voice

"Yeah I'm glad too"Ginny spoke up

"Yeah it's nice to do something for once that's relaxing"I agreed

"Would you like a drink Melody" Mrs Weasley asked me as she popped her head in

"Yes please that'd be lovely molly"I replied with a smile

"Remember Mum no alcohol not with her being pregnant"Bill said typically worrying

"Honestly bill do you think I'm stupid enough to give my future daughter in law alcohol when she's pregnant with my grandchild"Molly replied bill

"Bill ! , your mother has plenty of children to know that a pregnant woman shouldn't have alcohol.." i said to hit slightly hitting his shoulder

"I'm sorry Molly he's been way over protective ever since finding out I'm pregnant"I said to her apologetically

"It's alright dear Arther was the same when I was pregnant with the kids"molly said

I smiled at her and nodded my head at her.

"Would anyone else like a drink?"molly asked everyone else

A choruses of yes filled the room and molly left room to get drinks for everyone a couple minutes later she game back and gave everyone their drinks. Everyone went back to chatting talking about how everything was going in life at the moment.

When all of a sudden there was this flash of white light

Third Persons POV :

There was a flash of white light and and Harry , Ron , Hermione , Ginny , Luna , Neville , Bill and Melody fell to the ground in the room of the requirement.

"Ow"they all said together

When they looked up there were a bunch of people staring at them with their wands pointing at them.

"Who the hell are you and where did you come from and why do you look like me"a girl in a gryffindor uniform demanded point her wand at Melody

"There's no need to point your bloody wand at me. I don't know how we got here and to......."Melody started to say

but was interrupted by Dumbledore speaking up

"Quite down they are of no threat to us it seems they have been sent here from the future I have a letter"Dumbledore said

Everyone quieted down and Dumbledore picked up the letter that was on top of a bunch of books and read it

Dear students and professors

The 8 people we have sent back to you are from  
the future we have sent them back to this year to read the 7 books  
That got sent back with them we have decided that you need to  
Read these 7 books to understand what happens in the future  
all though we can't allow you to change anything as we do not  
Know the consequences that will happen if you do.  
you are not to harm anyone as they are very important to the future  
We recommend you introduce your self to each other and  
time will be frozen outside this room till you have finished all 7 books  
From  
A.S.P , J.S.P , B.L.P-W ,D.C.P-W , T.L , R.W-G , H.W-G

After Dumbledore finished the letter he put the letter back down on top of the books. Everyone started to introduce themselves

"Remus Lupin"

"Frank Longbottom"

"Alice Kingsley"

"Fabian Prewett"

"Gideon Prewett"

"Sirius black"

"James Potter"

"Lily Evans"

"Now why don't you introduce yourselves"Dumbledore said looking to the other lot of people

"Hermione Granger"

"Ron Weasley"

"Neville Longbottom"

"Luna Lovegood"

"Bill Weasley"

"Ginny Weasley"

"Harry Potter"

"Melody Potter-weasley"

A couple gasps were heard when Melody and Harry introduced themselves.

"Why do you have the same last name as me"James said speaking up

"I think you know why"Melody answered him

"So your our kids"lily said speaking up from next to James who had his arm around lily

"Yes we are"Harry said

"Who's the oldest"James asked

"I am"Melody said grinning and wrapped an arm around Harry and ruffled his hair

"Hey!"Harry said pushing his sister arm off him

Melody laughed and poked her tongue at him.

"I can see what molly means now by saying I could be my own mothers twin"Melody said smiling at lily

"Yeah it's unreal"Remus said speaking up noticing the resemblance between lily and Melody

"Wait do you mean"Fabian started

our sister molly?"Gideon finished

"Yes your sister molly"Melody answered

"Bloody hell they do the same thing Fred and George do"Ron said speaking up

For the first time lily looked at her daughter fully looking her up and down looking at her clothes she was wearing a pain pair of jeans, a red singlet and a checkered button up top that was undone leaving it open revealing her stomach wich had a 5 month baby bump.

"Your pregnant"lily said

"Yeah I am"Melody answered her

"How far along are you"James asked for lily

"I'm 5 months along"Melody answered

"And how old are you"lily said

"I'm 19 and why do I feel like your interrogating me"Melody laughed

"Probably because they are"Harry said

"Oh shut up Harry"Melody said pushing Harry slightly

"You should really sit down Melody, you know your not aloud to stand for too long"Bill said a little worriedly to her speaking up and putting a hand on her back

Everyone who was not from the future bunched their eyebrows in confusion why the Weasley boy would be worried about lily and James daughter. But lily and James just looked at the two suspiciously.

"Oh stop fussing Bill I'm fine but if it'll get you to stop I'll sit down"Melody answered him

"Why don't you and Harry sit next to us"lily said

"Okay"Harry said and gladly sat down next to James

Melody sat down next the lily and bill sat next to Melody the rest of the gang sat across from them and Remus was directly across from lily and Sirius across from James and Dumbledore, McGonagall, Luna , Ginny , Neville, Ron and Hermione filled up the spaces in between.

"Who are your godparents?"James said

"Sirius is my godfather"Harry said

"Yes! In your face Remus"Sirius said

Melody and Harry laughed at him and Remus shook his head

"Remus is my godfather"Melody said speaking

"Yes" you heard come quietly out remus's mouth

Melody giggled at him, bill scootched a little closer to Melody who leaned slightly towards him subconsciously.

"Who would like to read first?"Dumbledore asked speaking up

"I will!" Fabian said putting his hand up.

Dumbledore passed the book to McGonagall who then passed it to Fabian.

"Wait,"lily said

"Before we start I wanna know what's between you two"lily said looking to Melody and bill who were next to her

"I thought you would've realised already especially woth my name being hyponated.-" Melody spoke "were married."she finished as she took bill's hand

To say the least James and lily were shocked as they didn't think their daughter at age 19 would be pregnant and married.

"You better look after my daughter"lily said threateningly to the Weasley

""Yeah and you better treat her right and not hurt her"James threatening him as well

"I would never hurt Melody and I'll always look after her even if she doesn't want it"Bill replied

squeezing Melody's hand while smiling at young version of her parents. Melody looked up to Bill smiling and leaned in to him.

"Can we"Gideon started

"start now"Fabian said finishing Gideon's sentence

Lily and James nodded to them. Everyone got comfortable in their spots they were sitting in. Melody moved and sat on bill's lap who then wrapped his arms loosely around her. She leaned back in to bill's chest and got settled. Fabian picked up the book and read the title.

"Melody and Harry Potter and the philosophers stone." Fabian said

Groans came from Harry's and Melody's mouth as they heard the title of the book remembering what happened in Harry's first year at Hogwarts. They both a side glacé from lily and James who were wondering what happened.

Fabian opened the book up to the first chapter and started reading out loud for everyone to hear.

Chapter One : The Children Who Lived

Mr and Mrs Dursley, Of number four, Privet Drive, we're proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much.

"Your not welcome"Sirius shouted at the book.

They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense.

Mr Dursley was the director of a firm called Grunnings, which made drills.

"What's a drill?" Gideon asked

"Write down a list of anything you don't understand and I'll explain it to you later"lily replied to him

He was a big, beefy man with hardly any neck, although he did have a very large moustache. Mrs Dursley was thin and blonde and had nearly twice the usual amount of neck, which came in very useful as she spent so much of her time craning over garden fences, spying on the neighbours. The Dursleys had a small son called Dudley and in their opinion there was no finer boy anywhere. The Dursleys had been everything they wanted, but they also had a secret, and their greatest fear was that somebody would discover it. They didn't think they could bear it if anyone found out about the potters.

"There's nothing wrong with the potters!" Sirius and Remus shouted outraged at the book.

Mrs Potter was Mrs Dursley's sister,

"Yes I marry my lily flower"James cheered happily.

Lily shook her head at her boyfriend. While Melody giggled slightly at her father.

But they hadn't met for several years, in fact, Mrs Dursley Pretended she didn't have a sister,

"How dare she"Remus said angrily.

While lily sniffled upset her sister could do something like that and cuddled in to James who comforted her.

Because her sister and her good for nothing husband were as unDursleyish as it was possible to be.

"Who'd wanna be like them anyway"Melody , harry and Sirius grumbled at the same time.

The Dursleys shuddered to think what the neighbours would say if the potters arrived in the street. The Dursleys knew that the potters had a daughter and small son, too, but they had never even seen them. These children were another good reason for keeping the potters away they didn't want Dudley mixing with children like that.

"I wouldn't want them mixing with that kid."Sirius said at the book

When Mr and Mrs Dursley woke up on the dull, grey Tuesday our story starts, there was nothing about the cloudy sky outside to suggest that strange and mysterious things would soon be happening all over the country. Mr Dursley hummed as he picked out his most boring tie for work and Mrs Dursley gossiped away happily as she wrestled a screaming Dudley in to his high chair.

None of them noticed a large tawny owl flutter past the window. At half past eight, Mr Dursley picked up his breifcase, pecked Mrs Dursley on the check and tried to kiss Dudley goodbye but missed, because Dudley was now having a tantrum and throwing his cereal at the walls. 'Little tyke,' chortled Mr. Dursley as he left the house. He got in to his car and backed out of number fours drive.

It was on the corner of the street that he noticed the first sign something peculiar a cat reading a map.

"I bet you 10 galleons that's Minnie"Sirius said to James

"Your on"James replied to him

For a second, Mr Dursley didn't realise what he had seen, then he jerked his head around to look again. There was a tabby cat standing on the corner of privet drive, but there wasn't a map in sight.

What could he have been thinking of? It must have been a trick of the light. Mr Dursley blinked and stared at the cat. It stared back.

"Definitely gotta be Minnie"Sirius said to remus

As Mr. Dursley drove around the corner and up the road, he watched the cat in his mirror. It was now reading the sign that said Privet Drive - no , looking at the sign, cats couldn't read maps or signs. Mr. Dursley gave himself a little shake and put the cat out of his mind. As he drove towards town he thought of nothing except a large order of drills he was hoping to get that day.

But on the edge of town, drills were driven out of his mind by something else. As he sat in the usual morning traffic jam, he couldn't help noticing that there seemed to be a lot of strangely dressed people about. People in cloaks. Mr. Dursley couldn't bear people who dressed in funny clothes - the get ups you saw on young people he supposed this was some stupid new fashion. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel and his eyes fell on a huddle of these weirdos standing quite close by. They were whispering excitedly together. Mr Dursley was enraged to see that a couple of them weren't young at all, why, that man had to be older than he was, and wearing an emerald - green cloak the nerve of him but then it struck Mr. Dursley that this was probably some silly stunt these people were obviously collecting for something . . . Yes, that would be it. The traffic moved on, and a few minutes later, Mr. Dursley arrived in the grunnings car park, his mind back on drills.

Mr. Dursley always sat with his back to the window in his office on the ninth floor. If he hadn't, he might have found it harder to concentrate on drills that morning. He didn't see the owls swooping past in broad daylight, though people down in the street did, they pointed and gazed open mouthed as owl after owl sped overhead. Most of them had never seen an owl even at night time. Mr Dursley, however, had a perfectly normal, owl free morning. He yelled at five different people. He made several important telephone calls and shouted a bit more. He was in a very good mood until lunch time, when he thought he'd stretch his legs and walk across the road to buy himself a bun from the bakers opposite.

He'd forgotten all about the people in cloaks until he passed a group of them next to the bakers. He eyed them angrily as he passed. He didn't know why, but they made him uneasy. This lot were whispering excitedly, too, and he couldn't see a single collecting tin. It was on his way back past them, clutching a large doughnut in a bag, that he caught a few words of what they were saying.

'The potters, that's right, that's what I heard -'

'Yes, their daughter, Melody and son Harry -'

Mr Dursley stopped dead. Fear flooded him. He looked back at the whisperers as if he wanted to say something to them, but thought better of it. He dashed back across the road, hurried up to his office, snapped at his secretary not to disturb him, seized his telephone and had almost finished dialling his home number when he changed his mind. He put the receiver back down and stroked his moustache, thinking . . . No, he was being stupid. Peter wasn't such an unusual name.

"Yes it is" Sirius said

"In the muggle world it's not"Melody said replying to him

He was sure there lots of people called potter who had a daughter called Melody and a son named Harry. Come to think of it, he wasn't even sure his Niece and Nephew was called Melody and Harry. He'd never even seen the children. It might have been Maria or Margot for the girl. and Harvey or Harold for the boy.

"They're nice names but they don't have that ring to it"lily said thoughtfuly

There was no point in worrying Mrs Dursley, she always got so upset at any mention of her sister. He didn't blame her - if he'd had a sister like that . . .

"A sister like what ! One that is amazing and smart!"remus said angrily.

But all the same, those people in cloaks . . . He found it a lot harder to concentrate on drills that afternoon, and when he left the building at five o'clock, he was still so worried that he walked straight in to someone just outside the door.

'Sorry,' he grunted,

"Wow he knows that word" Harry said sarcastically being a smart ass

As the tiny old man stumbled and almost fell. It was a few seconds before Mr Dursley realised that the man was wearing a violet cloak. He didn't seem at all upset at being almost knocked to the ground. On the contrary, his face split in to a wide smile and he said in a squeaky voice that made passers - by stare : 'don't be sorry, my dear sir, for nothing could upset me today! Rejoice, for you-know-who has gone at last! Even muggles like yourself should be celebrating, this happy, happy day!' And the old man hugged Mr Dursley around the middle and walked off.

Cheers came from Sirius , remus and James knowing that he was gone in the future. But Harry went glum realising it was that day. And so did Melody she looked even more glum and leaned even more in to Bill who realised that his fiancé's mood dropped and wrapped his arms more around Melody and kissed her head.

Mr Dursley stood rooted to the spot. He had been hugged by a complete stranger. He also thought he had been called a muggle, whatever that was. He was rattled. He hurried to his car and set off home, hoping he was imagining things, which he had never hoped before, because he didn't approve of imagination. As he pulled in to the driveway of number four, the first thing he saw - and it didn't improve his mood - was the grey tabby cat he'd spotted this morning. It was now sitting on his garden wall. He was sure it was the same one it had the same markings around its eyes.

'Shoo!' Said Mr Dursley loudly.

The cat didn't move. It just gave him a stern look.

"Definitely gotta be Minnie" Sirius said

Was this normal cat behaviour, Mr Dursley wondered. Trying to pull himself together, he let himself in to the house. He was still determined not to mention anything to his wife.

Mrs Dursley had had a nice, normal day. She told him over dinner all about Mrs next doors problems with her daughter and how Dudley had learnt a new word ('shan't'). Mr Dursley tried to act normally. When Dudley had been put to bed, he went in to the living room in time to catch the last report on the evening news:

'And finally, bird watchers everywhere have reported that the nations owls have been behaving very unusually today. Although owls normally hunt at night and are hardly ever seen in daylight, there have been hundreds of sightings of these birds flying in every direction since sunrise. Experts are unable to explain why the owls have suddenly changed their sleeping pattern'

"If they're not carful they're going to expose us"McGonagall said concerned.

The news reader allowed himself a grin. 'Most mysterious. And now, over to Jim McGuffin with the weather. Going to be any more showers of owls tonight, Jim?'

'Well, ted,' said the weatherman, 'I don't know about that, but it's not only the owls that have been acting oddly today. Viewers as far apart as Kent, Yorkshire and Dundee have been phoning in to tell me that instead of the rain I promised yesterday, they've had a downpour of shooting stars! Perhaps people have been celebrating bonfire night early - it's not until next week, folks but I can promise a wet night tonight.'

Mr Dursley say frozen in his armchair. Shooting stars all over Britain? Owls flying by daylight? Mysterious people in cloaks all over the place? And a whisper, a whisper about the potters . . .

Mrs Dursley came in to the living room carrying two cups of tea. It was no good. He'd have to say something to her. He cleared his throat nervously.

"I guess we know who wears the pants in the relationship"Remus said as he and Sirius snickered

'Er - petunia, dear you haven't heard from your sister lately, have you?'

As he expected, Mrs Dursley looked shocked and angry. After all, they normally pretended she didn't have a sister.

"How dare they!"multiple people in the room shouted. While lily sniffled and James wrapping an arm around her shoulder to comfort her.

'No,' she said sharply. 'Why?'

'Funny stuff on the news,' Mr Dursley mumbled. 'Owls . . . Shooting stars . . . And there were a lot of funny looking people in town today . . .'

'So?' Snapped Mrs Dursley.

'Well, I just got thought . . . Maybe . . . It was something to do with . . . You know . . . Her lot.'

Mrs Dursley sipped her tea through pursed lips. Mr Dursley wondered whether he dared tell her he'd heard the name 'potter'. He decided he didn't dare. Instead he said, as casually as he could, 'their daughter would be a year older than Dudley now wouldn't she?.. and their son he'd be about Dudley's age now wouldn't he?'

'I suppose so,' said Mrs Dursley stiffly.

'What's their names again? Margot and Harold isn't it?'

'Melody and Harry. Nasty, common names, if you ask me.'

"They are not!"James said

'Yeah!, they are nice and unique.'lily said

'Oh, yes,' said Mr Dursley, his heart sinking horribly. 'Yes, I quite agree.'

He didn't say another word on the subject as they went upstairs to bed. While Mrs Dursley was in the bathroom, Mr Dursley crept to the bedroom window and peered down in to the front garden. The cat was still there. It was staring down Privet Drive as though it was waiting for something. Was he imagining things? Could all this have anything to do with the potters? If it did . . . If it got out that they were relayed to a pair of - well, he didn't think he could bear it.

The Dursleys got in to bed. Mrs Dursley fell asleep quickly but Mr Dursley lay awake, turning it all over in his mind. His last, comforting thought before he fell asleep was that even if the potters were involved, there was no reason for them to come near him and Mrs Dursley. The potters knew very well what he and petunia thought about them and their kind . . . He couldn't see how he and petunia could get mixed up in anything that might be going on. He yawned and turned over. It couldn't affect them. . .

How very wrong he was.

Mr Dursley might have been drifting in to an uneasy sleep, but the cat on the wall outside was showing no sign of sleepiness. It was sitting as still as a statue, it's eyes fixed unblinkingly on the far corner of Privet Drive. It didn't so much as quiver when a car door slammed in the next street, nor when two owls swooped overhead. In fact, it was nearly midnight before the cat moved at all.

A man appeared on the corner the cat had been watching, appeared so suddenly and silently you'd have thought he'd just popped out of the ground. The cats tail twitched and it's eyes narrowed.

Nothing like this man had ever been seen in Privet Drive. He was tall, thin and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck in to his belt. He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak which swept the ground and high heeled, buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright and sparkling behind half moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice. This mans name was Albus Dumbledore.

"Dumbles!" James and Sirius shouted cheerfully.

Albus Dumbledore didn't seem to realise that he had just arrived in a street where everything from his name to his boots was un welcome.

"I probably did, but just didn't care."Dumbledore said mysteriously.

He was busy rummaging in his cloak, looking for something. But he did seem to realise he was being watched, because he looked up suddenly at the cat, which was still staring at him from the other end of the street. For some reason, the sight of the cat seemed to amuse him. He chuckled and muttered, 'I should have known.'

He had found what he was looking for in his inside pocket. It seemed to be a sliver cigarette lighter. He flicked it open, held it up in the air and clicked it. The nearest street lamp went out with a pop. He clicked it again - the next lamp flicked in to darkness. Twelve times he clicked the put - outer, until the only lights left in the whole street were two tiny pin pricks in the distance, which were the eyes of the cat watching him. If anyone looked out of their window now, even beady - eyed Mrs Dursley, they wouldn't be able to see anything that was happening down on the pavement. Dumbledore slipped the put - outer back inside his cloak and set off down the street towards number four, where he sat down on the wall next to the cat. He didn't look at it, but after a moment he spoke to it.

'Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall.'

"Ha ! Told you"Sirius said

James grumbled and handed the galleons over to Sirius.

He turned to smile at the tabby, but it had gone. Instead he was smiling at a rather severe looking woman who was wearing square glasses exactly the shape of the markings the cat had had around its eyes. She, too, was wearing a cloak, an emerald one. Her black hair was drawn in to a tight bun. She looked distinctly ruffled.

'How did you know it was me?' She asked.

'My dear professor, I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly.'

'You'd be stiff if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day,' said Professor McGonagall.

'All day? When you could have been celebrating? I must have passed a dozen feasts and parties on my way here.'

Professor McGonagall sniffed angrily.

'Oh yes, everyone's celebrating, all right,' she said impatiently. 'You'd think they'd be a bit more careful, but no - even the muggles have noticed something's going on. It was on their news.' She jerked her head back at the Dursleys dark living room window. 'I heard it. Flocks of owls . . . Shooting stats . . . Well, they're not completely stupid. They were bound to notice something. Shooting stars down in Kent - I'll bet that was Dedalus Diggle. He never had much sense.'

'You can't blame them,' said Dumbledore gently. 'We've had precious little to celebrate for eleven years.'

'I know that,' said Professor McGonagall irritably. 'But that's no reason to lose our heads. People are being downright careless, out on the streets in broad daylight, not even dressed in muggle clothes, swapping rumours.'

She threw a sharp, sideways glance at Dumbledore here, as though hoping he was going to tell her something, but he didn't, so she went on: 'a fine thing it would be if, on the very day you know who seems to have disappeared at last, the muggles found out about us all. I suppose he really has gone, Dumbledore?'

'It certainly seems so,' said Dumbledore. 'We have much to be thankful for. Would you care for a sherbet lemon?'

'A what?'

'A sherbet lemon. They're a kind of muggle sweet I'm rather fond of.'

'No, thank you,' said Professor McGonagall coldly,as though she didn't think this was the moment for sherbet lemons. 'As I say, even if you know who had gone -'

'My dear professor, surely a sensible person like yourself can call him by his name? All this "You- Know-Who" non- sense - for eleven years I have been trying to persuade people to call him by his proper name : Voldemort.'

Everyone but Dumbledore and the group from the future flinched at his name being mentioned.

Professor McGonagall flinched, But Dumbledore, Who was unsticking two sherbet lemons, seemed not to notice.

'It all gets so confusing if we keep saying "you know who". I have never seen any reason to be frightened of saying Voldemort's name.'

'I know you haven't,' said Professor McGonagall, sounding half exasperated, half admiring. 'But you're different. Every one knows you're the only one you know - oh, al right, Voldemort- was frightened of.'

'You flatter me,' said Dumbledore calmly. 'Voldemort had powers I will never have.'

"Only cause your too noble too professor' lily said speaking up.

'Only because you're too - well - noble to use them.'

'It's lucky it's dark. I haven't blushed so much since madam Pomfrey told me she liked my new earmuffs.'

"TMI Professor tmi " Sirius and James shouted.

Professor McGonagall shot a sharp look at Dumbledore and said, ' the owls are Nothing to the rumours that are flying around. You know what everyone's saying? About why he's disappeared? About what finally stopped him?'

It seemed that Professor McGonagall had reached the point she was most anxious to discuss, the real reason she had been waiting on a cold hard wall all day, for neither as a cat nor as a woman had she fixed Dumbledore with such a piercing stare as she did now. It was plain that whatever 'everyone' was saying, she was not going to believe it until Dumbledore told her it was true. Dumbledore, however, was choosing another sherbet lemon and did not answer.

'What they're saying,' she pressed on, 'is that last night Voldemort turned up in Godric's hallow. He went to find the potters. The rumour is that lily and James potter are - are - that they're - dead'

Lily burst in to tears hiding her face in James chest. Harry looked down at the ground. And Melody let a couple tears fall down her face as Bill kissed her head to try and comfort his fiancé.

Dumbledore bowed his head. Professor McGonagall gasped.

'Lily and James . . . I can't believe it . . . I didn't want to believe it . . . Oh, Albus . . .'

Dumbledore reached out and patted her on the shoulder. 'I know . . . I know . . . ' he said heavily.

Professor McGonagall's voice trembled as she went on. 'That's not all. They're saying he tried to kill the potters son and daughter, Melody and Harry.

"Not my babies"lily said sniffing

'But - he couldn't. He couldn't kill that little boy and girl. No one knows why, or how, but they're saying that when he could kill Melody Anne and Harry Potter, Voldemort's power somehow broke - and that's why he's gone.'

Dumbledore nodded glumly.

Your full name is Melody Anne potter?"lily asked looking to her daughter

"Yeah it is."Melody replied smiling

"Anne was my great aunts name. I was really close to her before she died."lily said to her smiling

"Well I'm glad you named me that I like it"Melody replied to her smiling at her

"What's your full name"James asked looking to harry

"It's Harry James potter "he replied

"Yes my son is named after me"James said cheerily

'It's - it's true?'faltered Professor McGonagall. 'faltered Professor McGonagall.' After all he's done . . . All the people he's killed . . . He couldn't kill a little boy and girl? It's just astounding . . . Of all the things to stop him . . . But how in the name of heaven did Melody and Harry survive?'

'We can only guess,' said dumbledore. 'We may never know.'

Professor McGonagall our a lace handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes beneath her spectacles. Dumbledore gave a great sniff as he took a golden watch from his pocket and examined it. It was a very odd watch. It had twelve hands but no numbers, instead, Little planets were moving around the edge. It must have made sense to Dumbledore, though, because he put it back in his pocket and said,

'Hagrid late. I suppose it was he who told you I'd be here, by the way?

'Yes,' said Professor McGonagall. 'And I don't suppose you're going to tell me why you're here, of all places?'

'I've come to bring Harry to his aunt and uncle. They're the only family he has left now besides his older sister.'

"You can't send Harry there they'll treat him like crap"lily said

"Yeah! And what about Melody where is she going?" James questioned.

'You don't mean - you can't mean the people who live?'cried Professor McGonagall, jumping to her feet and pointing at number four. ' Dumbledore- you can't. I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find two people who are less like us. And they've got this son - I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets. Harry Potter come and live here!. And what about Melody where will she go she's far to magically advance to live with muggles.'

'It's the best place for him,' Dumbledore firmly. 'His aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to him when he's older. I've written them a letter.'

'A Letter?' Repeated Professor Mcgonagall faintly, sitting back down on the wall. 'Really, dumbledore, you think you can explain all this in a letter? These people will never understand him! He'll .. well both of them will be famous a legend I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as Harry and Melody potter day in the future there will be books written about harry and Melody every child in our world will know their name!'

'Exactly,' said dumbledore, looking very seriously over the top of his half moon glasses. ' it would be enough to turn any boys head. We know it wouldn't do the same to Melody she's too smart for her own age.. Famous before he can walk and talk ! Famous for something they probably won't even remember! Can't you see how much better off he'll be, growing up away from all that until he's ready to take it?'

Professor McGonagall opened her mouth, changed her mind, swallowed and then said, 'yes - Yes, you're right, of course. And what about Melody where will she go?.and how are the boy and girl be getting here, Dumbledore?' She eyed his cloak suddenly as though she thought he might be hiding them underneath it.

'Hagrid bringing them.' Dumbledore spoke, 'And to answer your question about Melody. She'll be going to you as the potters wrote in their will that if anything were to happen to them she would go in your care. I find that best suited too after all she is your god daughter and in your words she is far to smart and magical to live with muggles.'

"Wait what Minnie's my daughters god mother"James said excitedly

"And An honour it it will be"Professor McGonagall said speaking up

'You think it - wise - to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?,' she said 'and the potters left Melody to me yes I'm her godmother. But I thought they would have wanted her to go in to her god fathers remus lupin's care or even Molly Weasley's care.' Professor Mcgonagall stated a little shocked that they left their eldest child to her.

'I would trust Hagrid with my life, and I guess they would rather Melody in your care not only because she's your god daughter but because how close the two of you are, I mean the girl sages attached to your hip when ever your around.' Said dumbledore

'I'm not saying his heart isn't in the right place,' said Professor McGonagall grudgingly, 'But you can't pretend he's not careless. He does tend to - what was that?'

A low rumbling sound had broken the silence around them. It grew steadily louder as they looked up and down the street for some sign of a headlight, it swelled to a roar as they both looked up at the sky - and a huge motorbike fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of them.

"I want one!"Sirius said excitedly

If the motorbike was huge, it was nothing to the man sitting astride it. He was almost twice as tall as a normal man and at least five times as wide. He looked simply too big to be allowed, and so wild - long tangles of bushy black hair and beard hid most of his face, he had hands the size of dustbin lids and his feet in their leather boots were like baby dolphins. In his vast, musclar arms he was holding a bundle of blankets.

'Hagrid,' said dumbledore, sounding relieved.'at last. And where did you get that motorbike?'

'Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sir,' said the giant, climbing carefully off the motorbike as he spoke. 'Young Sirius Black lent it to me. I've got them, sir.'

"Yes!"Sirius cheered knowing the motorbike was his.

'No problems, were there?'

'No, sir house was almost destroyed but I got them out all right before the muggles started swarmin' around. He fell asleep as we was flying over Bristol.'

Dumbledore And Professor McGonagall bent forward over the bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby boy, fast asleep. Under a tuft of jet black hair over his forehead they could see a curiously shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning.

'Is that where -?' Whispered Professor Mcgonagall.

'Yes,' said Dumbledore. 'He'll have that scar for ever.'

Couldn't you do something about it, dumbledore?'

'Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars can come in useful. I have one myself above my left knee which is a perfect map of the London Underground. Well - give him here, Hagrid we'd better get this over with.'

'Wait where's Melody?'Professor McGonagall questioned.

'I'm right here grandma Minnie!' The two year old said jumping from her hiding spot on Hagrid shoulders in to her godmothers arms. Professor Mcgonagall caught her and rested the little girl on her hip.

'And where were you?'Professor McGonagall asked the girl

'I was on Hagrid shoulders hiding in his jumper, it was warm' melody answered

Dumbledore took harry in his arms and turned towards the Dursley's house.

'Could I - could I say goodbye to him, sir?' Asked Hagrid.

'What do you mean goodbye?'questioned little Melody. 'Isn't he coming with us grandma Minnie?'

'I'm afraid not sweetie. Harry has to stay with your aunt and uncle'Professor McGonagall said to the girl

'Does that mean I'll never see him again like mumma and papa?' She asked sadly

'No it doesn't you'll see him when he starts Hogwarts Melody, just like you'll see your Mum and dad again one day'Professor McGonagall said kissing Melody on the head

Hagrid bent his great, shaggy head over harry and gave him what must have been a very scratchy, whiskers kiss. Then, suddenly, Hagrid let out a howl like a wounded dog.

"Hey! I take offence to that"Sirius exclaimed

'Shh!' Hissed Professor Mcgonagall. 'You'll wake the Muggles!'

'S-s-sorry,' sobbed Hagrid, taking out a large spotted handkerchief and burying his face in it. 'But i c-c-can't stand it - lily an' James dead - an' poor little Harry off ter live with muggles-'

'Yes, Yes, it's all very sad, but get a grip on yourself, Hagrid, or we'll be found,' Professor McGonagall whispered, patting Hagrid Gingerly on the arm.

'But bye little brother.'Melody whispered

reaching out and kissing her little brothers hand. Right before dumbledore stepped over the low garden wall and walked to the front door. He laid Harry gently on the doorstep, took a letter out of his cloak, tucked it inside Harry's blankets and then came back to the other three. For a full minute the 4 off them stood (Melody cuddled in to McGonagall's arms) and looked at the little bundle, Hagrid shoulders shook, Professor Mcgonagall blinked Furiously Melody sniffled in to McGonagall's clothes and the twinkling light that usually shone from Dumbledore's eyes seemed to have gone out.

'Noo! Not dumbles twinkling light!'sirius said dramaticlly

'Well,' said Dumbledore finally, 'that's that. We've no business staying here. We may as well go and join the celebrations.'

'Yeah,' said Hagrid in a very muffled voice. 'I'd best get this bike away. G'night, Professor McGonagall- Professor Dumbledore, sir. And you to melody'

Wiping his streaming eyes on his jacket sleeve, Hagrid swung himself on to the motorbike and kicked the engine into life; with a roar it rose in to the air and off in to the night.

'I shall see you soon, Professor McGonagall,' said Dumbledore, nodding to her. Professor McGonagall blew her nose in reply and wrapped part of her cloak around Melody who had now fallen asleep in her godmother's arms.

Dumbledore turned and walked back down the street. On the corner he stopped and took out the sliver put-outer. He clicked it once and twelve balls of light sped back to their street lamps so that Privet Drive glowed suddenly orange and he could make out a small figure in the distance ho,ding a toddler going around the corner at the other end of the street. He could just see the bundle of blankets on the step of number four.

'Good luck, harry,' he murmured. He turned on his heel and with a swish of his cloak he was gone.

A breeze ruffled the neat hedges of Privet drive, which lay silent and tidy under the inky sky, the very last place you would expect astonishing things to happen. Harry Potter rolled over inside his blankets without waking up. One small hand closed on the letter beside him and he he slept on, not knowing he was special, not knowing he was famous or that he had a sister, not knowing he would be woken in a few hours time by Mrs Dursley's screams as she opened the front door to put out the milk bottles, nor that he would spend the next few weeks being prodded and pinched by his cousin Dudley . . . He couldn't know that at this very moment, people meeting in secret all over the country were holding up these glasses and saying in hushed voices : ' to Melody and Harry Potter - the girl and boy who lived!'

"That's the chapter"Fabian said as he marked the page for the next chapter, and closed the book.

"Who wants to read next?"Dumbledore said speaking up

"I will"Remus said volunteering himself

"Shouldn't we eat and get a good nights rest before we start another chapter since it is getting late'Professor McGonagall said

"Yes, I suppose your right"dumbledore answered

Before a table and chairs appeared before them. The table was filled with food and drinks. Bill got up and helped Melody up off the ground. Everyone followed them over to the table sitting down in the spots they chose. Everyone dug in to the food. It was a comfort silence in the room until lily decided to speak up.

'Melody"lily said getting her attention

"Yes Mum?"Melody replied smiling up at her

"Did you do well in school?"lily asked

"I did, I was top of my class in everything"Melody answered.

"Don't worry dad, I did a lot of pranking too"Melody said as she saw her father look down a little sad thinking his daughter didn't carry on his pranking legacy.

"Yes!"James exclaimed cheering up.

After every one had finished eating and was full. The table disappeared and a hallway suddenly appeared with three rooms at the end of it. Everyone walked down the hallway and found their designated rooms. Got ready for bed and went to sleep.


End file.
